


Only You

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Daddy Kink, M/M, make-up sex, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac gets the wrong idea and Jack makes it right.





	Only You

Jack was at his wit's end. Mac had been acting up for the past two weeks, and no amount of punishment seemed to help. Jack had taken the big screen TV and the game console away, he'd taken the laptop, the stereo, and just about everything else he could think of, but it did no good. He'd tried time-out, spankings, extra chores, but nothing had worked. At this moment, Mac was in his game room, supposedly in time-out, yet he was talking and making all kinds of noise. Jack was getting angry, but was trying to keep his temper under control because he knew an angry outburst would only accelerate the problem. He looked at the clock and noticed it was bedtime. He went to Mac's door and told him he needed to get washed up and ready for bed. The door opened and Mac walked past Jack as if he wasn't even there. He went into the bathroom, and Jack could hear the water running. Soon after, Mac came out and headed for their bedroom. Jack washed up and followed Mac.

Mac was in bed with his back toward Jack, and Jack decided enough was enough. He decided to try and find out what was bothering Mac even if it took all damn night to do it.....

“Mac, I know you're still awake...... I really would like to talk to you.....”

“What could you have to say that I would possibly want to hear?”

“What's with the attitude? You know better than to talk to me like that.....”

“You know what, Jack? Go fuck yourself! You don't like my attitude? Tough shit..... I've listened to you all I'm going to.....”

With that, Mac got his pillow and a blanket from the closet. He marched down the hall to his game room, slammed the door, and went to bed. Meanwhile, in the master bedroom, Jack sat on the edge in shock. In all the time he'd been Mac's daddy, Mac had NEVER talked to him that way. Anger, and hurt warred within him as he thought about what Mac said. There was nothing he could think of that would cause this behavior, and he knew he had to find out just what the hell was going on........

 

The next morning while the guys were having their breakfast, Jack decided to try to talk to Mac about the night before......

“Mac, I'd like to know what's going on with you. The attitude, the acting out, and the way you talked to me last night. What's it all about?”

“Jack, before I answer your question, I'd like to ask one of my own.....”

“Go ahead.....”

“Are you planning on finding another boy?”

“What?!? Where the hell did that come from?”

“Answer the question, Jack......”

“No, I'm not looking for another boy. What would make you think that?”

“I see how you've been treating Cory Spark lately, and I'm starting to wonder if you're getting ready to move on.....”

“Just because I've talked to Cory about his situation, and given him a few pointers about finding himself a Daddy does not mean I'm throwing you over for him or anybody else. I told you a long time ago that you would always be my ONLY boy, and I meant it. You don't have to worry about Cory..... I promise.....”

 

Mac didn't say another word. He rose from the table and went into the apartment to get ready for work. Jack sat where he was for a few moments thinking about what Mac had asked him. It hurt to think that Mac thought Jack would throw him over for another guy, especially Cory Sparks. Jack knew he had to find a way to show Mac that he was indeed his only boy, the trouble was, he wasn't sure what he could do. He went inside and got ready for work. Mac was long gone, but Jack found a note on the table that read: Let's have lunch today because I have some questions.... Mac. Jack folded the note, put it in his pocket, and headed for the office.

At lunch time, Mac was waiting for Jack outside his office door. Jack finished what he was doing, turned out the lights, and locked the door. He and Mac went to one of their favorite sandwich shops and found a table in the back. When their lunch arrived, they started eating and then Mac began to ask the questions that had been plaguing him for the past couple of weeks.....

“So what gives, Jack?”

“Are you asking about Cory?”

“You know I am.....”

“Well, after Matty asked me to work with him on his qualifying skills at the shooting range, we sort of became friends.....”

“What do you mean “sort of”?

“We would talk about his progress, and things like that.... you know, just neutral things.....”

“What happened after that?”

“We had a few beers once after work, but it was only one time....”

“Why is that?”

“Well, you were acting up and carrying on, coupled with the fact that he confided that he knew I was a Daddy, and was actively looking for one.”

“So what did you do about that?”

“Nothing! I told him that he was looking at the wrong guy because I already had a boy and was not looking for another one.....”

“What was his response to that?”

“I could tell I'd hurt his feelings, but I had to be honest about it.... what else could I do?”

“So that's where it ended?”

“Pretty much..... I'm still helping him with his marksman skills, but that all!”

“So is he still bugging you about looking for a Daddy?”

“The subject comes up sometimes, but I mostly ignore it and change the subject.....”

“You don't mind if I check this out, do you?”

“Not at all..... in fact, I wish you would so you will know I'm telling the truth and you can settle down.”

“I'll settle down when I know without a shadow of a doubt there's nothing to this and that you've told me the whole truth.”

Mac got up from the table and left the restaurant. Jack sat there for a few moments thinking about the conversation he'd just had with his boy. Jack now understood Mac's behavior much better. It was because of jealousy and uncertainty. He was afraid that Jack was going to leave him. But that was not going to happen! Meanwhile, Mac headed back to the Foundation so he could speak with Cory Sparks. When he arrived, he buzzed Matty and asked her to send Cory to his office immediately.

He didn't have to wait long until he heard a knock on the office door. He said; “Come in...” and Cory stepped into his office.....

“You sent for me?”

“I did..... have a seat..... I'm sure you're wondering why I asked to see you.....”

“I think I know why, Mac.... it's about Jack, isn't it?”

“As a matter of fact, it it about Jack. It's come to my attention that you have hinted around about wanting Jack to be your Daddy. Is that true?”

Cory turned several shades of red and began to fidget in his chair.....

“It's true that I wanted Jack to be a Daddy to me, and I did hint around about it. He told me in no uncertain terms that he already had a boy, and that he wasn't looking for another one.....”

“How did that make you feel?”

“It hurt my feelings because I didn't feel that Jack gave me an adequate chance to state my case. I tried to talk to him again about it a few more times, but he would ignore what I said, and change the subject. Finally I decided to just leave him one about it.”

“Well, it's a good thing you did because I am Jack's boy, and I'm here to tell you that there is no way in gay hell that I would give him up. Not for you or anyone else..... is that clear?”

“Yes.....”

“Furthermore, you need to stay away from Jack outside work, and you are only to speak to him about subjects pertaining to your job. This is your only warning because if I find out you've done anything different, your ass belongs to me. You may go now.....” Cory stood up and left the office. Mac reached for the phone and called Mac. He told him to be home on time that night, no exceptions. He hung up the phone and began to plan what he had in mind for Jack. Jack sat staring at the phone after he talked with Mac. He wasn't sure but something must have happened to change Mac's mind about their current situation. He certainly hoped so because he didn't know how much more he could take. He started concentrating on his work so he could leave on time.

When Jack got home, Mac called to him from the bedroom. When Jack got to the door, he stopped short because of the beautiful sight before him. Mac was completely naked on the bed with his ass in the air pointed at Jack, with a leather belt laying on the bed. Without saying a word, Jack went over to the bed, picked up the belt, and began to give Mac the whipping he so richly deserved. When asked why Daddy was whipping him, Mac replied that he had been disruptive, acted like a jealous brat, and disrespected his Daddy by doubting his word. Jack briefly continued the whipping, then changed tactics. He got undressed and made Mac get on his knees.

Without much prep, Jack roughly slid his dick into Mac's warm mouth to the hilt. Mac gagged a bit but was soon sucking his Daddy's dick like a champ. Jack held the back of Mac's head and basically fucked his face. Mac loved every minute of this and tried very hard to get Jack to come. Jack decided he wanted to fuck, so he pulled his swollen dick out of Mac's mouth and turned Mac around. Jack spit on Mac's hole, and used the spit from the blowjob as lube to ram his dick into Mac's willing ass. Mac balked a bit, but cooperated when Jack slapped him on the ass and growled; “Fuck, bitch.....”

Hearing those words ignited a fire within Mac. He began to buck his hips and moan, begging Jack to fuck him harder. Jack did as Mac demanded, and soon both men were tumbling over the edge of a mind-blowing orgasm. Mac curled up next to Jack and said; “Daddy, I'm so very sorry for the way I've acted, and for doubting you and treating you so badly. Can you ever forgive me?” “I'll always forgive my baby boy. I love you, Mac, only you.....”

 

THE END


End file.
